


the 42nd day

by edgeofthewall



Series: bellarke tumblr prompts [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 2x16 spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgeofthewall/pseuds/edgeofthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>response to the tumblr prompt: "We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	the 42nd day

If you asked Bellamy, he would absolutely deny that he had been counting the days since Clarke had left.

But if you caught him off guard and asked him, he would tell you it had been exactly 42.

He fell into a routine easily. He woke up before everyone else, and ventured out of his tent to walk to the fence. He would look out into the distance, eyes scanning for any sign of blonde hair, of a shadow darting through the trees, of something to indicate that Clarke hadn’t actually left.

Octavia would find him not long after, mug of something hot to drink in hand, and stand wordlessly beside him, her presence the only comfort she dared to offer, knowing he would never want to talk about it.

Then he would walk away and do exactly what Clarke had asked him to: take care of them. 

He watched as Jasper healed, as he slowly began to understand and to forgive, and as he came to terms with what had happened. He watched as Monty and Jasper repaired their friendship, as Monty and Miller shyly found comfort in each other.

He watched as Raven slowly let go of Finn and embraced Wick, his terrible brace and all. He watched as Abby missed her daughter but opened up to Kane.

He watched as Octavia slowly softened around the edges again. She never reverted to the wide eyed girl she’d been when they landed on the ground, but she slowly found a balance between warrior and teenager. Lincoln kept her balanced as she found her own.

Bellamy watched, just as Clarke had asked, but it felt so pointless when he couldn’t watch her. He wanted to know that she was okay, that she was healing, that maybe she was finding some sort of peace in what she’d done.

She could be dead and he would have no idea.

It was the forty-second day when Bellamy’s routine was interrupted by the sound of a thunderstorm brewing in the distance. He didn’t have time to go to the fence and watch for her, not when the camp had steps to take to make sure they would suffer little to no damage. So he kept himself busy, forcing himself to stay focused, which allowed them to be prepared for the storm right as the first raindrops started to fall.

His only thought when he ducked into his tent was that she was out there somewhere, maybe with no shelter, maybe hungry and definitely cold, and he was stuck here, respecting her too much to give into the part of him that wanted to tear off into the woods and search every bit of the planet until he found her.

Bellamy sat listening to the storm when he heard the clang of metal against metal, and when he poked his head out, he saw the Camp Jaha sign had come loose and was hitting the gate itself in the force of the wind.

It was a stupid reason to go outside, but he did it anyway, feeling like it was something he had to do.

Approaching the gate, Bellamy immediately saw that this was a problem he couldn’t fix in this weather, or alone, so now that he was soaked to the bone, he turned to go back to his tent. 

That was when he saw her in the corner of his eye, and for half a second he was convinced she was a mirage.

But mirages didn’t sprint toward camp, shouting out his name loudly enough and with an emotion that carried despite the wind and pouring rain.

Bellamy started yelling, yelling for anyone to come help him, to get the gates open, and his voice said exactly what he needed it to.

Clarke was home.

Monty and Miller rushed out of a tent nearby, and to Bellamy’s surprise and happiness, so did Jasper, followed by a couple of guards, and together they all got the gates open just as Clarke reached them.

She hesitated outside the border of the camp, as if scared to step over it, as if afraid that crossing into the camp would ruin whatever progress she’d made in forty-two days.

So Bellamy moved first.

His arms were around her in a moment, pulling her into him as tight as he could possibly get her without hurting her, and he thanked everything that may have ever been holy for the rain as tears fell down his cheeks. She smelled like the ground, and rain, and flowers, and Clarke.

It took her a few moments to return the hug, and he wondered if she’d felt like this the first time she’d hugged him; not really caring if the hug was ever reciprocated as long as he could feel that she was there.

Pulling away, Bellamy looked down at her, not even sure where to start. He had so much to say, so many questions, and he wanted to tell her absolutely everything right there in the middle of a thunderstorm, but she stole any words he may have had with the way she reached up to uselessly brush some of the rain off his cheeks.

Bellamy laughed, the sound so foreign that he wasn’t even sure it was him. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm, and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”

Clarke nodded, and she waited a long moment to open her mouth, as if afraid her voice had stopped working while she’d been alone.

“It feels like home.”

That did him in.

Bellamy crashed his lips down onto hers, groaning at how warm she was in contrast to the cold of the rain, and he could’ve stood there for hours the moment she kissed him back. Maybe he did.

She pulled away and it was with a lot of reluctance that he let her, wanting to pull her right back in, but he wasn’t sure how far he could push her yet. So instead he took her hand in both of his and lifted it to rest on his chest, above his heart, as he agreed with her. “Because this is home.”

Clarke nodded, lifting her free hand to rest against his cheek, a soft smile playing on her lips at the way he nuzzled into the touch.

“Yeah, it is. And I’m ready to come home now. If you’ll still have me.”

It was like the past forty-two days had never happened as Bellamy kissed her again to confirm, as he led her to his tent to help her get dry and to listen to her stories, to let her sleep.

If you asked Bellamy, he would absolutely deny that he had been counting the days since Clarke left.

And even if you caught him off guard, he would tell you that it didn’t matter now that she was home.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending shattered me so i fixed it okay.


End file.
